the_smooth_and_rough_endoplasmic_reticulumfandomcom-20200214-history
References
Alberts, B. et al. (2002). Molecular Biology of the Cell. 4th ed. New York: Garland Science. Anne, B., Yuhong, Z., Linda, M. H., Heather, P. H. and David, R. (2000). Dynamic interaction of BiP and ER stress transducers in the unfolded- protein response. Nature Cell Biology 2:'326. Biology: the Study of Life (1983). The Cell- The Cell Theory Online. Available at: http://www.angelfire.com/wizard/writerpa/BioTextChapter5.html 07/03/2018 Boden, G., Duan, X., Homko, C., Molina, E. J., Song, W., Perez, O., Cheung, P. et al.'' (2008). Increase in Endoplasmic Reticulum Stress– Related Proteins and Genes in Adipose Tissue of Obese, Insulin- Resistant Individuals. ''Diabetes ''57:2438-2444. Braakman, I. and Hebert, D. N. (2013). Protein Folding in the Endoplasmic Reticulum. ''Cold Spring Harbor Perspectives in Biology ''online '''5: '''pp.a013201-a013201. Available at: https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3632058/ British Society for Cell Biology (2015). Endoplasmic Reticulum (Rough and Smooth) Online. Available at: http://bscb.org/learning-resources/softcell-e-learning/endoplasmic-reticulum-rough-and-smooth/ 07/03/2018 Chen, X., Karnovsky, A., Sans, M. D., Andrews, P. C. and Williams, J. A. (2010). Molecular characterization of the endoplasmic reticulum: Insights from proteomic studies. In: Chung, M. ed. Weinheim: pp. 4040-4052. Chen, X., Shen, J. and Prywes, R. (2002). The luminal domain of ATF6 senses endoplasmic reticulum ( ER) stress and causes translocation of ATF6 from the er to the Golgi. ''Journal of Biological Chemistry ''277:13045-13052. Cooper, G. (2000). The Cell. 2nd ed. Washington, D.C.: ASM Press, pp.347-362. Cooper, G. M. and Hausman, R. (2013). The Cell: A Molecular Approach. 6th ed. Massachusetts: Sinauer Associates Inc. pp.381-389. Cronodon. (2017). Cell Structure Online. Available at: http://cronodon.com/BioTech/Cell_structure.html 22/02/2018 David, R. and Peter, W. (2007). Signal integration in the endoplasmic reticulum unfolded protein response. Nature Reviews Molecular Cell Biology '8:'519. Fewell, S. W. and Brodsky, J. L. (2013). Entry into the Endoplasmic Reticulum: Protein Translocation, Folding and Quality Control Online. Available at: https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK6210/ 21/02/2018 Hodges, R. E. and Minich, D. M. (2015). Modulation of Metabolic Detoxification Pathways Using Foods and Food- Derived Components: A Scientific Review with Clinical Application. Journal of Nutrition and Metabolism '''2015. Hoozemans, J., Veerhuis, R., Haastert, E., Rozemuller, J., Baas, F., Eikelenboom, P. and Scheper, W. (2005). The unfolded protein response is activated in Alzheimer’s disease. Acta Neuropathologica '110:'165-172. Ira, T. and David, R. (2011). Integrating the mechanisms of apoptosis induced by endoplasmic reticulum stress. Nature Cell Biology '13:'184. Kadowaki, H. and Nishitoh, H. (2013). Signaling Pathways from the Endoplasmic Reticulum and Their Roles in Disease. Genes. pp. 306-333. Karp, G. 2013. Cell Biology. 7th ed. United States of America: Wiley. pp. 465-466. Lavoie, C. and Paiement, J. (2008). Topology of molecular machines of the endoplasmic reticulum: a compilation of proteomics and cytological data. Histochemistry and Cell Biology'' '129:'117-128.'' Ozcan, L. and Tabas, I. (2012). Role of Endoplasmic Reticulum Stress in Metabolic Disease and Other Disorders. Annu. Rev. Med. pp. 317-328. Rowland, A., Miners, J. and Mackenzie, P. I. (2013). The UDP- glucuronosyltransferases: Their role in drug metabolism and detoxification. Int. J. Biochem. Cell Biol.'' pp. 1121-1132.'' Sebastián, B., Kent, L. M. and Peter, W. (2006). Autophagy counterbalances endoplasmic reticulum expansion during the unfolded protein response. PLoS Biology '4:'e423. Sembulingam, K. and Sembulingam, P. 2012. Essentials of medical physiology. 6th ed. New Delhi: Jaypee Brothers Medical Publishers. pp. 6-8. Shibata, Y, Voeltz, G K and Rapoport, T A (2006). Rough Sheets and Smooth Tubules Online. Available at: http://www.cell.com/cell/fulltext/S0092-8674(06)00970-6 7/03/2018 Taiichi, K., Kazunori, I., Naoya, S., Ko, M., Takashi, K., Junichi, H., Takashi, M.'' et al.'' (1999). Presenilin- 1 mutations downregulate the signalling pathway of the unfolded- protein response. Nature Cell Biology '1:'479. Taxak, N. and Bharatam, P. (2014). Drug metabolism. Published by the Indian Academy of Sciences '19:'259-282. The Human Protein Atlas (2017). Endoplasmic Reticulum Online. Available at: https://www.proteinatlas.org/learn/dictionary/cell/endoplasmic+reticulum+1 07/03/2018 Urano, F., Bertolotti, A. and Ron, D. (2000). IRE1 and efferent signaling from the endoplasmic reticulum. Journal of Cell Science '113:'3697-3702. Wilkinson, B. and Gilbert, H. (2004). Protein disulfide isomerase. Biochimica et Biophysica Acta (BBA) - Proteins and Proteomics. 1699(1-2), pp.35-44.